The New Generation
by Uzumaki Ricky
Summary: Other genres later on, but main ones are Adventure/Humor. This is a story about the next generation of ninja. Has OCs,original villages, and many of the characters from Naruto. if you want more info, then just read it. Will eventually be rewritten
1. Prologue: From the Forest to the Leaves

Hello, this is an original fanfic written by Uzumaki Ricky, khawesome9, and susu neko.(is awsum :3)

Disclaimer: We do not own anything in this Fanfic except for original characters, original clans, original villages, and original jutsu. Anything that we don't own in this fanfic belongs to Kishimoto.

Hatred… this was the one subject that ran through the head of a young boy… Hatred… the expression of feeling that had his attention for the past three weeks… Three weeks… of nothing, but walking… walking to find a place which they could call their own and live there. Somewhere that would be willing to take in the Kitsune clan… a clan that had had it's village completely burned down while all of the members that could fight were away, finding food. They had come back to realize that their beloved village, Hayashigakure, the Village Hidden in the Forest, had been completely burned to the ground. This young boy, known as Hogosha Kitsune, had hatred towards those that had done this. He may not know who they were, or even what their intentions were, but they would seek out the people that had done him wrong and end their lives. They continued to walk. Hogosha looked down at his feet; they were dirty and in pain from all of the walking that had been done for the past couple of weeks. When he looked back up, he saw Konoha.

"There it is." said Takeshi, Hogosha's younger brother.

"Yes… this is our new home…" said Hogosha's father.

They walked through the gates of Konoha, prepared to start up their new lives.

Inside the Hokage Tower

"So, are you three ready for your mission today?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." said Sakura.

"Good, Sakura, Lee, and Sasuke, you three will be…"

The door's suddenly flew open. An angry young boy came running up to the Hokage.

"You need to let us live here!" said Takeshi.

Sasuke picked him up by the back of his collar.

"Just who do you think you are barging in like this?" he asked.

"He's my son, one of the heirs of the Kitsune clan. Our village was destroyed three weeks ago. We came here in hopes that you would allow us to stay in Konoha, because we have no other place to go." said Takeshi's Father.

"Why don't you have anywhere else to go?" asked Sakura.

"Because every other village hates us." said Takeshi's Father.

"Understandable! The more the merrier! You can stay here in Konoha!" said Lee.

"Lee, I'm the Hokage, it's my decision."

"Oh right, sorry Naruto. I mean, Hokage-sama." said Lee.

"Anyway…I will call a counsel meeting to see if you can join." said Naruto.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." said Takeshi's Father.

Takeshi and his father turned to leave, as Takeshi said,

"Father, where's Hogosha?"

"I'm not sure, he was here a minute ago." said Takeshi's father, as they left the room.

With Hogosha

Hogosha was wandering the streets, to see what his new home would be like, if they are allowed to stay. He looked and saw that this place was really big and had many shops.

_Hmm… Someone could easily get lost around here. _Thought Hogosha. He continued to look around the village, when he saw a girl in the streets. He looked at her… She had blond hair, which was to her shoulders, and had white eyes.

_Wow… she's really pretty… I think I'm going to like it here. _Thought Hogosha.

"Tenshi Uzumaki! What do you think you're doing at this time of night?" asked a woman by the name of Hinata.

"Mom! Can't I play outside for just five more minutes?" asked Tenshi.

"C'mon, you can't be out this late; you could get sick. How about you come inside and have a warm bowl of soup?" asked Hinata.

"Alright." said Tenshi, as she reached for her mom's hand and walked back into their house.

Hogosha just watched the girl as she walked into the house.

_Girls DEFENITILY don't have cooties. Well, at least not her. _Thought Hogosha to himself.

"Brother!"

Hogosha turned around to see his brother, Takeshi, running towards him, with their dad coming from behind.

"Let's go Hogosha; I think we'll be able to stay here in Konoha." said his Father.

Hogosha looked back at the house and thought, _Looks like I get to stay here with the cute girl._


	2. Chapter1: Squad Selection & a Test

Uzumaki Ricky: We're back! And, we've got a new chapter for you guys!

Disclaimer: We do not own anything in this Fanfic except for original characters, original clans, original villages, and original jutsu. Anything that we don't own in this fanfic belongs to Kishimoto.

Hogosha sat in a room full of other students, ready to find out which squads they would be assigned to. It had been five years since the counsel had accepted them into Konoha. Since the first time he had seen Tenshi. Due to her being the Hokage's daughter, Hogosha has never really had a chance to talk to her and get to know her, which bothered him since he had a crush on her. Tenshi wore an outfit a lot like her mom before she had graduated, but she had long, blond hair that goes down to her waist. He'd been trying to deny it for the past five years, but he wasn't sure if he could anymore. Hogosha is now twelve years old. He wear's a thick, black and red long sleeve jacket. (A lot like Naruto's outfit in the second half of the series. Minus the Uzumaki spirals and swap the black with red, and orange with black.) He also wears long, anbu style black pants. He carries a wakizashi around his waist, (how Sasuke carries his sword.) a ninjato strapped behind his back on the right, and a katana strapped on the left. He has dark black eyes, with short, black, spiky hair.

"Hello students, today, we'll be assigning you to your squads." said their old instructor, Konohamaru.

"In squad one, we have assigned…"

Hogosha listened to squad one, but didn't really note who's in it, because he didn't hear his or Tenshi's name. He kept on listening through each squad, not hearing his name until…

"Squad eight will consist of Hogosha Kitsune…"

_Finally, _thought Hogosha. He leaned forward in his seat, ready to find out who would be in his squad.

"…Tenshi Uzumaki…"

Hogosha almost screamed with excitement when he heard her name. Hopefully the next person wouldn't be anyone disappointing.

"…and finally Taizen Arashi."

_Aww crap! I'm stuck with the lazy bum! _Thought Hogosha. He looked over at Taizen, who was sleeping on his desk, not even paying attention to the fact that he had been assigned to a squad. Taizen was also twelve, but he had brown hair that was kind of long, and he wore a short sleeve hoodie that's blue with white on the hood. He also wore long, green pants, and wore weird looking shoes instead of ninja sandals.

"Taizen!" shouted Konohamaru.

"What?" shouted Taizen, as he woke up from his snooze.

"I can't believe I'd ever say this… but you're more lazy and tired than Shikamaru!"

"Let me guess, I'm with Hogosha and Tenshi, right?" asked Taizen.

"How the heck did you figure that out? Were you pretending to sleep?" asked Konohamaru with complete surprise.

"No, it's pretty obvious. I have the lowest scores, Hogosha has the highest, and Tenshi is the top Kunoichi. Anyone could have figured that out." said Taizen.

"Hmm… maybe you're not as dumb as you… ARE YOU ASLEEP AGAIN!" shouted Konohamaru, with veins in his forehead bulging out.

Taizen smiled, "Maybe." he muttered.

"Enough of that! Who's our sensei!" shouted Hogosha.

"Ok, ok. You're sensei is Shino Aburame." said Konohamaru.

"You mean the bug guy?" asked a kid in the back.

Hogosha looked at him; he'd never seen the student before. He had long, blond hair, a red jacket, fingerless gloves, baggy pants, and no footwear.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce an exchange student from Soragakure, (A.K.A Sora) the Village Hidden in the Skies. His name is Utsusu Neko. He won't be assigned to a squad, but instead, will go and be with any squad he pleases. He can even switch every day if he wants." said Konohamaru.

_That guy is lucky, _thought Hogosha, as he looked back at Taizen.

"But today, we will be taking a test. Let's just say that it's a little gift I'm throwing at you before you enter into the world of being a Genin. If you get a perfect score, you get a day off on any day that you choose." said Konohamaru.

In the corner of his eye, Hogosha saw Taizen's head rise up in interest. Konohamaru passed out the tests, and Hogosha looked down at it with surprise. It was one of the hardest test he'd ever seen. How much does an average kunai weigh? Name six pressure point locations? After thinking for a long time, Hogosha had finished about half of the questions, pretty sure he had them right.

"Done!" shouted Taizen, as he stood up and gave the test to Konohamaru. (Surprised?)

Konohamaru looked down at him with a smile.

"This is a one hundred question test and you finished it in five minutes. I'm sure you got them wrong."

Konohamaru looked over the test, and in a few minutes he looked up in complete shock.

"Th-they're all right!" he shouted.

"What?" shouted everyone in the class at once.

"How could he have possibly done so well with such low scores on other tests?"

Hogosha wondered about it for a bit.

"I get it! He's a genius! He's just too lazy to do all of the work!" shouted Hogosha.

Konohamaru looked through other test and pulled out a paper.

"Hey! This is a test from the past! He got every question he answered right! He just answered enough to be able to pass the test!"

"How did you do it?" asked Hogosha turning towards Taizen… to find out that he's sleeping.

"Quit ignoring us and answer us!" shouted Hogosha.

Taizen woke up, "You want to know how I answered every question right?"

"Yeah!"

"I answered every question correctly." he answered.

"That doesn't explain anything!" shouted Utsusu.

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

Everyone went back to their tests, finished, and left the room, wondering what they're sensei's would be like and why Taizen was more lazy than Shikamaru.

**Chapter 2 Coming soon**

Don't forget to review! You're feedback helps us to improve our story!


	3. WARNING! PLOT BY THE FF STAFF!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors


End file.
